operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Leyla Liu
Leyla Leilani Liu is a contender on Krazysam16's The Glee Project fan fic titled Operation: Glee. Leyla received a recurring role on Glee: The Next Generation and her character will be named Kai Iona and will make her debut in Season Five. Personality Leyla is a very sweet person and would do anything for her friends, but if you get on the bad side of her or her friends, prepare for a beat down. Leyla is also a huge flirt. Appearance Leyla has Hawaiian features such as long black hair and tan skin. She has dark brown eyes and stands at 5'2." Biography Leyla was born to a single mother in Honolulu, Hawaii. When Leyla's mother was pregnant with her, her father died in a car accident, however Leyla didn't know this. When Leyla was a small child she discovered something that Hawaii was definitely known for, surfing. She loved it and was a natural too. When she was a teenager she won dozens of surf competitions and was considered one of the best teenage surfers in Honolulu. Also when Leyla was a teenager, she discovered her father's death. For all her life she thought that he left her mother because she was pregnant and despised him for it. Now she just hated herself for thinking that. Leyla quit surfing and began cutting herself. Everyday she would walk around with dozens of scars on her wrists, but they were always covered by bracelets so no one would notice, until one day. Leyla was walking to school as normal, but she didn't realize one of her bracelets fell of her wrist while she was walking and exposed many of her scars. In school that day she handed something to her teacher and he noticed her scars. He called Ms. Liu right away and that night they had a long talk. Leyla told her everything. After that Leyla was practically back to normal and even discovered a passion for singing... Trivia *She is an amazing surfer. *She used to cut herself. *Her dad died before she was born. *Her audition song was "Lights" by Ellie Goulding. *She sings in the Soprano Vocal-Range. *She has Samoan ancestry but is mostly Hawaiian. *She can play the ukulele, guitar, and piano. *Her dream role in a musical would be Glinda in Wicked. *On Glee: The Next Generation she'd wish to portray a transfer student from Hawaii that brings the genre of Hawaiian music to New Directions. *She only started singing at age 16. *When she was 18 her mother got remarried and had a baby boy named Kai. *Leyla's left-handed and double-jointed. *Her fashion style is punk-inspired, using frilly black and hot pink skirts, ripped stockings, and leather jackets *She always wears shoes with heels to make herself look taller *She was good friends with everyone in the competition especially Alex and Tiffany. *The genres she is best at is Pop, Soul, and Hawaiian music. *She currently attends NYU and majors in Drama. *Leyla has a very bad mouth and because of that a lot of her confessionals were edited out. *She likes to put different colored extensions in her hair. *She doesn't follow a religion *Leyla is a strong supporter of the LGBT Community *Her favorite colors are black and white *She can't stand The Wanted, One Direction, or Justin Bieber *She's obsessed with Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram *Her favorite musicians are Adele, Lily Allen, Pixie Lott, Katy Perry, Duffy, and Jessie J. *She had a guest starring role on the television show How I Met Your Mother ''where she played one of Ted's college students that he dates. *She's a very good actress and is looking foward to Actability week. Songs Solos leyla2.jpg|Rainy Day ''(Adaptability)|link=Rainy Day Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Top Ten Category:Season One Category:Top Five Category:Top Three Category:Runner-Up